Tenias que ser tú
by Aika Misaki
Summary: "Vine aquí para huir de mi pasado, cambiar mi destino, ser alguien diferente y tener un futuro mejor. Pero de la nada viene un idiota que logra poner mi mundo patas para arriba destruyendo todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no fue un chico apuesto y caballeroso? Linda suerte la mía –Suspiro- ¡Maldita sea Keith Clay! Tenias que ser tú."


**_Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, encontrándome con una fuerte resaca, miro hacia la cómoda que tengo a mi derecha y el reloj digital marca las 9 de la mañana, aun después de una fiesta sigo despertándome temprano. Un rayo del sol que ingresa por la ventana se dirige hacia mi rostro obligándome a que cierre mis ojos durante unos segundos para acostumbrarme a la luz y provocándome una leve jaqueca. Las sabanas de seda gris rozan mis piernas desnudas, un momento… ¿Dónde estoy? Miro a mi izquierda y veo un bulto enorme, muevo las sabanas y es un muchacho acostado junto a mi. Chillo y pateo su cuerpo lejos de la cama dejándolo en el suelo, escucho un ruido de dolor pero aun así continua durmiendo. Me pregunto quién será. Llevo una camiseta color blanca varias tallas mas grande obviamente debe ser suya, aguarda... Oh no, espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es.

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas para desperezarme. Bostezo. Intento sentarme en la cama para contemplar mejor estas cuatro paredes que me rodean y claramente desconozco, otro rayo de sol entra por la ventana haciendo que un dolor agudo atraviese mi cabeza nuevamente. Mi cuerpo pesa y siento que voy a estallar pero aun así hago un gran esfuerzo para levantarme. Torpemente me paro y hago una vista panorámica; es bonita, bastante y muy grande, definitivamente el dueño tiene buen gusto para la decoración pero ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? Una puerta marrón llama mi atención. Observo el cuerpo del chico, está completamente tapado y dormido. Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que es momento de explorar cada rincón de este lugar, de todas maneras él no me puede decir nada, está en el quinto sueño. Entro y me encuentro con un baño mucho más grande que mi apartamento.

_"Wow." _Mi subconsciente observa boquiabierta.

Es bellísimo. Me dirijo hacia el lavamanos de cristal que está a mi derecha y me miro en el enorme espejo. Mi rostro se ve terrible, mis ojos verdes esmeralda cubiertos por mis ojeras camufladas entre el delineador corrido haciendo que parezca un mapache rabioso, mierda ¿Qué sucedió? Lentamente me quito el maquillaje y mientras lo hago intento recordar la noche anterior pero solo consigo imágenes borrosas: Me encuentro bailando y gritando enloquecida como si fuese el último día de mi vida, el resto nada, solo borroso. Por lo general no salgo de fiesta y mucho menos me emborracho, prefiero quedarme en casa calentita y sobria leyendo o mirando televisión, pero gracias a las insistencias de Julie no tuve remedio que asistir, la peor decisión de mi vida. Siento como si hubiese cometido un delito, me falle a mí misma, la culpa me come por dentro ¿Qué me paso? Ya no me reconozco, desde que me cambie de instituto soy diferente y realmente no sé si para bien o para mal…

_"Cielos Miranda qué has hecho"_ me dice mi subconsciente con una mirada de desaprobación.

Una vez terminada mi tarea decido tomar un baño, giro mis talones en dirección hacia la habitación en busca de mi ropa, esta tirada en el suelo y mis zapatos dispersos en esquinas diferentes, miro con atención el acolchado rojo arrojado en el suelo y el muchacho aun encima de él ¿Tan cómodo es el suelo?. Vaya… No quiero saber lo que hice en esta cama_. _Regreso nuevamente hacia el baño algo sonrojada de tan solo pensar el crimen que cometí; abro la llave del agua caliente y luego la fría, si tibia como me gusta, a un lado hay un jabón de una marca ¿Francesa? Creo, no entiendo nada de lo que dice el envase… Lo huelo, mmm es de fresa. Una vez llena la bañera me sumerjo con cuidado, el contacto del agua contra mi piel hace que me relaje y me lleve hacia otro mundo, la resaca sigue presente atormentándome pero va disminuyendo poco a poco, mientras me lavo el cabello y enjabono mi cuerpo me dispongo a recordar pero lo único que consigo es otra jaqueca.

Cuando termino comienzo a secarme el cuerpo y luego mi larga cabellera castaña, me visto y me dirijo otra vez hacia la habitación con la idea de conocer al muchacho con el que estuve anoche. Al entrar veo unos brazos musculosos y una espalda ancha y desnuda revuelta entre las sabanas, al parecer se levanto y subió a la cama dispuesto a terminar con su trabajo. Su cabeza está debajo del almohadón ¿Quién duerme así? Se revuelve nuevamente y tanto yo como mi subconsciente estamos atentas a descubrir la identidad de este joven, queda boca arriba pero su rostro sigue tapado por la almohada, maldición. Tiene un gran abdomen, bien, por lo menos la vista es buena.

_"Para haber estado borracha eliges bien a los muchachos ¡Bien hecho Miranda!" _Me felicita mi subconsciente.

Contemplo su cuerpo completamente trabajado ¡Vamos, muéstrame tu rostro! Y por alguna razón quita la almohada de su rostro, es extraño pero aun así no logro verle, su melena rubia sigue ocultando su identidad. Después se lo quita y me permite verlo con más claridad, observo a mi subconsciente con la boca abierta y expresión horrorizada ¿Tan feo es? Cierro los ojos, es ahora o nunca. Me acerco hacia él y ahora sé el por qué mi subconsciente se puso así, mi boca se abre y me quedo petrificada al ver de quien se trata.

El muchacho abre los ojos y estira sus perfectos músculos para sacar toda la pereza de su cuerpo, mis ojos se abren completamente suplicantes de que esto sea un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Él me observa de arriba abajo con una sonrisa divertida, mi cara arde y sé que estoy roja como un tomate, a lo que su sonrisa se vuelve más grande, mierda ¿Acaso se está riendo de mí? ¿Qué carajos hace este idiota en mi cama?

"_Mejor dicho qué haces tú en su cama." _Me corrige mi subconsciente. ¡Cierra la boca!

—Buenos días, no te había escuchado — Me dice. Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo. ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Por Dios este día no puede empezar peor. Cualquiera diría que no hay nada de malo pero el estar en su cama en ropa interior no es buena señal, además, no es un chico del que se encarga de salvar a las borrachas y las lleva a su casa para evitar que cometan alguna locura. No, él no es así y puedo jurar que -aprovechando mi 'estado'- no dudo en hacer una de las suyas. Por todos los cielos, de todos los hombres en el maldito instituto tenía que ser él, el típico mujeriego que se cree amo del universo y se acuesta con medio país, está equivocado si piensa que seré una más de su lista.

"_¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Estás en su cama en ropa interior torpe! ¡Hiciste que cumpliera con su objetivo! Bien hecho Miranda, ganaste el premio a idiota del año."_

Okey… Si, tiene razón.

—Esa camiseta te sienta muy bien — Me sonríe pícaro.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Mi furia aumenta poco a poco, no logro comprender como pude ser tan tonta, debí hacerle caso a Alice cuando me dijo que me fuera a casa pero estaba tan ebria que no era consciente de nada, todo iba bien hasta anoche y por emborracharme termino haciendo algo que dije que nunca en la vida haría. Maldita sea ¿Por qué rayos apareció en mi vida? Mi estomago se revuelve. Ya imagino el sermón de Alice y el millón de preguntas de Julie. Respira Miranda, tranquilízate, si, aunque cueste decirlo y sientas que estas tragando una bola de carne cruda al pronunciar esas ocho palabras debes hacerlo pero, ¿Y si no paso nada?

_"¿En serio? ¿Te estás escuchando? Es ÉL."_

Cielos no quiero siquiera nombrarlo. Bueno está bien, algún día lo tendré que decirlo y estoy completamente segura de que los rumores no tardaran en circular. Tan solo pensar que me estuve con el tipo más idiota del universo, el arrogante y odioso chico más codiciado del instituto, el que al verlo hace que tus bragas se caigan y te trate como a una cualquiera, la última persona que quería ver, me hace vomitar.

_"¡Vamos dilo ahora Miranda!"_

De acuerdo... Me acosté con el imbécil de Keith Clay.

* * *

_Bueno, historia dedicada a Akira Kuso Kazami :)_

_Sé que subo historias y jamás las termino pero bueno, prometo terminar las que tengo._

_D__ejen reviews y díganme que les parece. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_ :D


End file.
